Crimson
by Ical de Muffin
Summary: Iblis itu mengayunkan kuku-kukunya yang runcing. Gadis itu hanya bisa menatap tanpa berkedip. Ia sudah kalah. Selamat tinggal semuanya/ Ia menutup mata. Semoga rasa sakitnya hanya sebentar/ Maafkan aku, Luka-nee… maafkan aku/Genre dan rated bisa berubah/Mind RnR?


**Crimson**

.

.

Warning: Salah rated dan genre, alur terlalu cepat, typo(s), kalimat sumbang, dan keluarganya.

Rated : T = M

Genre : Action, Supernatural, Fantasy, Romance (bisa berubah setiap chapter)

.

I'm not Vocaloid owner.

.

Chapter I : Red Ridding Hood and Demon

Gadis itu meloncat dengan lincah seolah angin merupakan pijakan utamanya. Tudungnya yang berwarna merah tua berkibar. _Boot_ coklatnya berdecit saat bersentuhan dengan atap gedung.

Makhluk itu ada di sana. Berdiri dengan angkuh di puncak gedung tertinggi dengan latar belakang bulan yang keperakan. Matanya yang besar dan mengerikan menatap sang gadis dengan tatapan meremehkan. Sedang bibirnya membentuk seringai keji yang kelihatan lapar.

Ada sedikit rasa gentar yang menyusup di hati sang gadis.

"Apa kau takut, gadis kecil?"

Makhluk itu tertawa. Tawa melengking yang kejam dan sedikit menyiratkan jeritan korbannya.

Gadis itu menelan ludah. Telapak tangannya banjir keringat. Ia salah memilih musuh. Makhluk di depannya pastilah bukan iblis tingkat satu. Ia tingkat tiga atau empat. Bukan jenis iblis yang harus menjadi musuh pertamanya.

Makhluk itu kembali tertawa. Ia menikmati ketakutan gadis bertudung merah yang ada di hadapannya. Dijilatnya bibirnya yang merah. Menahan rasa lapar yang hampir menguasai rasionalitasnya. Apakah gadis ini cukup enak? Iblis itu nyaris kehilangan kesabaran.

Tunggu, jangan menyerangnya dulu. Biarlah ia menaburkan sedikit lagi bumbu teror pada gadis itu. Biarlah gadis itu makin takut. Biarlah. Karena, rasa takut akan membuatnya makin enak.

Tiba-tiba, angin bertiup kencang. Tudung gadis itu tersingkap. Sepasang safir yang tersembunyi kini menatap tajam pada makhluk mengerikan yang tengah menatapnya.

"Aku paling suka gadis pirang!" Iblis itu memekik senang. Ia sudah tidak mempedulikan lagi berapa banyak rasa takut yang sudah memenuhi gadis itu. Rasa lapar menghilangkan kesabarannya.

Ia meloncat dengan kaki kirinya yang berbentuk ganjil. Kuku-kukunya menyeruak keluar dari ujung jemarinya yang menghitam. Kuku itu kelihatan kuat, tajam, dan masih ada noda darah di ujungnya.

Ketika sang iblis berpijak, debuman keras menyambutnya. Gadis bertudung merah itu kaget dan sempat oleng. Tapi, ia kembali memasang kuda-kuda yang kokoh namun masih kelihatan lemah di mata yang memerah milik makhluk itu.

"Tidak menjerit, Kerudung Merah? Semua korbanku menjerit saat melihatku, Sayang. Semuanya!"

"Jangan memanggilku 'Sayang', Iblis Buruk Rupa!" gadis itu berteriak. Ia itu sudah tidak peduli seberapa kuat iblis yang tengah ia hadapi. Mau tingkat satu atau tingkat tiga, semua sama saja. Iblis tetap iblis. Dan iblis harus dilenyapkan.

"Lancangnya,"desis sang Iblis.

Ia menggeram. Ditatapnya mata si gadis, mencari sisa-sisa ketakutan yang masih tertinggal. Tapi, nihil. Gadis itu sudah membuang gentar yang tadi dia perlihatkan.

Malahan, safir gadis itu tengah mengamatinya. Mengamati tubuhnya yang sudah nyaris sempurna bertransformasi. Kuku-kukunya yang meruncing dan melengkung dengan sempurna. Kakinya yang memanjang dan membengkok dengan cara yang ganjil. Ekor ularnya yang meliuk-liuk. Dan tanduknya yang mulai tumbuh. Gadis itu mengamati semuanya!

"Tidak sopan mengamati orang lain seperti itu, Sayang."

"Kau bukan orang lain! Kau iblis!" pekik gadis itu. Ia menggertakkan gigi. Kedua tangannya bersiap mencabut dua belati yang ada di belakang tubuhnya.

_Iblis ini belum punya sayap. Tapi, anggota tubuh lainnya sudah tumbuh sempurna. Benar-benar iblis tingkat tiga. Aku harus waspada_, gadis pirang itu membatin.

Iblis geram. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan gusar. "Baiklah. Akan kuajarkan kau sopan santun di NERAKA!"

Sang Iblis menerjang. Ia mengayunkan tangan kanannya menuju jantung si gadis. Gadis itu mengelak. Ia meloncat mundur. Kedua tangannya mencabut belati dengan cepat. Ia menyerang balik. Belati di tangan kirinya mengincar lengan kiri si iblis. SRAT!

Gagal. Ia hanya membelah angin.

Iblis tingkat tiga itu terkekeh.

"Membosankan, Sayang," katanya angkuh. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia berlari. Sekali lagi, ia melancarkan serangan. Kali ini dengan tangan kiri.

Sang gadis yang tak siap, terluka. Lengan kanannya sedikit tersayat. Kuku iblis berhasil merobek tangannya.

Si Iblis menjilati kukunya. "Kau memiliki darah yang manis. Karena itulah aku suka gadis pirang."

Gadis bertudung merah itu meringis. Tangan kirinya memegangi lengan kanannya yang tersayat. Iblis tingkat tiga memang kuat dan dia benar-benar salah memilih musuh.

Tapi, dia tidak boleh menyerah. Ia kembali menyerang.

SRAT! SRAT! SRAT!

Dia melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi. Kanan. Kiri. Kanan. Tapi, semua hanya mengenai angin. Iblis itu berhasil menghindar.

"Jangan bermain-main! Hadapi aku!" gadis itu murka. Belati di tangan kanannya kembali diayunkan. Iblis tidak berkelit. Ia malah menahan belati itu. Kini, rubi dan safir saling tatap. Suasana hening.

Si Pemilik safir mendorong belatinya agar melukai sang Iblis. Tapi, belatinya terhempas. Dan ia jatuh. Kaki iblis menahan pergelangan tangan kirinya yang masih memegang belati.

"Aku tidak pernah bermain-main, Sayang," Iblis itu mengejek, "Semuanya sudah berakhir. _Game over_."

Iblis itu mengayunkan kuku-kukunya yang runcing. Gadis itu hanya bisa menatap tanpa berkedip. Ia sudah kalah. Selamat tinggal semuanya.

Ia menutup mata. Semoga rasa sakitnya hanya sebentar. _Maafkan aku, Luka-_nee… _maafkan aku_.

DOR! DOR!

"LENKAAA!"

-tbc-

A/N

_Fic_ bergenre _action_ pertama saya! Yey! Dan pake sudut pandang orang ketiga! Akhirnya.

Chapter 1 ini emang pendek banget. Mungkin nanti chapter selanjutnya akan lebih panjang. Dan akan saya jelasin detail-detail yang belum ada di chapter ini. Saya juga akan berusaha membuat _bloody scene_ yang impresif.

Tapi, _gomen_. Fic ini temanya _mainstream_ dan cara penulisan saya masih tergolong kaku. Dan kayaknya saya juga nggak berhasil membuat suasana tegang di sini. Jadi, sekali lagi maafkan saya, _Readers!_

Maafin saya juga belum nyelesein fic lain udah buat fic baru. Chapter 2 fic Strange Relation udah selesai, kok. Tinggal sedikit _editing_ lagi dan bakal saya publish.

A/N2

Kalau misalnya ada yang merasa fic ini mirip dengan miliknya, maafkan saya. Saya benar-benar nggak tahu karena ide cerita ini sebenarnya udah ada sebelum saya kenal ffn. Tapi, baru saya realisasikan sekarang. Kalau ada yang mau protes PM saya saja. Terima kasih


End file.
